twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Twrmz Interlude
Places 2nd for the "Best TwrWare Creation of Winter 2015/Early 2016", the first being Arena Fighters. Warning: May contain spoilers (possibly.) Last Released Chapter: Season 3, Chapter 8 (Endgame) Upcoming Streamed Chapter: Season 3, Chapter 9 (Bonus Chapter) Twrmz Interlude ''is a text based series by Twrmois. It gets its episodes streamed every Saturday in full audio, as well as low background music and interactive discussions with viewers. It is popular amongst teens. The Story ''Twrmz Interlude ''is the continuation of the TwrWare series The Naturals. ''Start of series. After Major got his retribution curse removed off of him, the "Final Plan" could begin involving the destruction of the FZ, Twrmz achieving supreme happiness after getting his crush, The Order ''getting expanded to multiple galaxies, and the resurrection of ''Temp, the original owner of The Order. Ensense and Trace placed bets on all of the aforementioned events in order to receive plenty of rewards in the end, but their actions would soon have extreme consequences. End of series (excluding Bonus Chapter, contains HEAVY spoilers!) Once Trace and Ensense failed their side of the bets, they were forced to destroy The Order ''permanently. Seeing as it covered a large portion of the solar system, it left huge ripples in the remaining uninhabited planets. It also forced the two of them to slowly lose their life essences seeing as they were above 4 million years old and were living from the energy of the ''Tower, a large structure on Spire, generated by energy from The Order, ''which helps them stay immortal. Twrmz had run out of respawns on his heart, so when he went to the two to get it refilled, they gave the news of the two dying and The Order being destroyed. Ensense and Trace tapped their remaining energy into Twrmz to try to keep him alive long enough to transfer his life into ''The Tower ''to restore everything back to normal, however they did not have enough energy to do so, causing the three to cease to exist. Major arrives at the end to see a fallen Twrmz close to the Tower, and notes that he wishes he could have gave warnings back at the two's first meeting. ''Bonus Chapter Twrmois (remember, Twrmz was a clone of Twrmois, similar to Twrmy in "The Naturals") from his home in Ibuku, sees the actions that transpired, and travels to the past to warn Twrmz of what happens in the end. After giving the warning, he returns to the present to see everything back to normal and The Order restored to its original state. This was actually the shortest episode in the series. The other half of the episode explains about the origins of Twrmz interlude and what it was based off of. (Based on real events.) ''Gamer's Quest'' ''Twrmz Interlude: Gamer's Quest ''is a altered version of the main series, changing large sections of the plot and also the endings. It will be a animated series and will have its first episode released in May. Game Adaption ''Twrmz Interlude ''was turned into a side scrolling action game (with storytelling elements) and is the best way to understand the story from start to finish for newcomers. It is a single player game for Windows and Android. It releases in February 2016. (EDIT: Released Febuary 2015.) Category:"Twrminology"